mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Sandwich
Fábio Lucindo (Brazilian Portuguese) Carlos Lladó (European Spanish) Ricardo Silva (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice = David González﻿ (European Spanish)}} Cheese Sandwich is a male Earth pony and the self-titled "super duper party pony" who appears in the episodes Pinkie Pride, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 and in the IDW comics' ''Friends Forever'' Issue #9. Development and production Much of Cheese Sandwich's personality and appearance is based on his English voice performer: comedian and musician "Weird Al" Yankovic. "Weird Al" Yankovic stated in a reddit AMA on July 15, 2014 that he "would be more than happy to bring Cheese Sandwich back to Equestria if that's what the[ writers] want!" After the official Twitter account of Enterplay's collectible card game previewed Absolute Discord #7 C card Cheese Sandwich, All Around Equestria—with Yakyakistan and the San Palomino Desert mentioned among Cheese's destinations for parties in need—in an April 2, 2015 tweet, show writer Nick Confalone retweeted on May 5, 2015, replied "secrets hidden in plain sight" later that day, and favorited the reply-back "We'd ruther not discuss it, for now. You probably understand. :)" later still that day. Depiction in the series Cheese Sandwich makes his debut as the featured guest character in Pinkie Pride. He is first shown on the outskirts of Appleloosa, having just thrown a party for the ponies and buffalo. As he leaves, his Cheesy Sense points him in the direction of Ponyville. When Cheese appears before Pinkie Pie and her friends, he introduces himself as the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. As his introductory song begins, he takes on a more excitable off-the-wall persona, playing the accordion and singing that he had wanted to be a party planner since he was a colt. At this point, he takes the reins of Pinkie Pie's party plans for Rainbow Dash and puts together a large birthday bash. Later, when Pinkie feels her position as premiere party pony is threatened and challenges Cheese Sandwich to a goof off, Cheese accepts. During The Goof Off, Cheese displays an even greater inclination for bizarre behavior, singing a polka version of Pinkie's Smile Song and having his own, much larger party cannon. Pinkie Pie, realizing that Rainbow Dash isn't having fun, concedes the goof off to Cheese. Cheese Sandwich later approaches Pinkie and tells her he never meant to take her place in Ponyville. He confesses that he was actually extremely shy as a colt, and he didn't realize his dream until he left his Manehattan home and stumbled into Ponyville during a party thrown by the filly Pinkie Pie, which led to him earning his cutie mark. Having reached an understanding, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie team up to make Rainbow Dash's birthday party memorable. Before he leaves Ponyville, Cheese gives his rubber chicken, Boneless, which he originally acquired in Ponyville at Pinkie's party, to Pinkie Pie and sets out with a second rubber chicken, Boneless Two. During Equestria Games, Cheese is barely seen in the audience as Spike attempts to light the torch. Cheese is mentioned in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and makes a cameo in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Other depictions IDW comics Cheese Sandwich is featured on 's Hot Topic cover. He also appears on page 2 as an attendant of AppleCon 45. My Little Pony (mobile game) Cheese Sandwich is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Personality When initially introduced, Cheese Sandwich has a rather serious demeanor, dressing in a cowboy hat and poncho. At first, his comedic side is only hinted by a rubber chicken wearing a bowler hat he carries on a saddle and calls Boneless. He speaks in a rather serious tone reminiscent of a hero of spaghetti westerns. Later, he reveals his true excitable personality. He also shares many traits with Pinkie Pie: he enjoys acting out and turning a party into a grand performance. He loves to sing and can play the accordion, and he possesses a "Cheesy Sense" that, similar to Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, lets him know when parties are in the middle of being planned. Toward the end of his debut episode, Cheese Sandwich is shown to hold Pinkie Pie in high regard, wanting to impress her with his skills as a party planner because of the impact she had on his life. His cutie mark mirrors his love for cheese and accordions, which he frequently uses for his parties. Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Cheese Sandwich has been leaked. The toy was released as part of the eleventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. The card states that "CHEESE SANDWICH likes making lunch for his friends!" Enterplay trading card series 3 card #F62 states that "When Cheese Sandwich moseys into town, everypony's in for one epic party! This here cheesy guy is the only pony who can compete with Pinkie Pie for the title of best super-duper party pony ever. He holds the record for throwing the biggest parties in 27 towns across Equestria, including the infamous Cheesapalooza polka party in the city of Albuquercolt! Cheese Sandwich travels far and wide, using his Cheesy Sense to guide him—if there's a party in need, there he'll be." In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion sets, Canterlot Nights #40 R and #ƒ19 cards of Cheese Sandwich, Canterlot Nights #102 R card Critter Stampede, Canterlot Nights #141 U card Joe's Doughnut Shop, The Crystal Games #35 R and #ƒ16 cards of Cheese Sandwich, The Crystal Games #125 C card of Boneless, and The Crystal Games #138 R card Party Bomb list quotes, Absolute Discord #7 C and #ƒ5 cards of Cheese Sandwich state that "From Appleloosa to Ponyville, from chilly Yakyakistan to the desolate San Palomino Desert, if there's a party in need then that's where Cheese will be!", and Absolute Discord #106 U card Photo Op lists the quote "Now, say Cheese Sandwich!" Cheese Sandwich appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "Cheese Sandwich Vs Pinkie Pie", "Super Duper Party Pony", "Cheese In Your Knees!", and "The Periodic Table of My Little Pony", the first of which was released in January 2014, before the release of the episode Pinkie Pride but after the release of the first Pinkie Pride preview clip featuring him. Cheese Sandwich is shown on Acidfree's first art print. Quotes Gallery See also * * * *Pony with a similar name: Marine Sandwich. References de:Cheese Sandwich es:Cheese Sandwich gl:Cheesee Sandwich pl:Cheese Sandwich ru:Чиз Сэндвич Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles Category:Supporting characters